Sygma-477
World: 'Sygma-477 *'Location: 'Subsector Ionium *'Type: Airless barren world *'Tithe: 'Materiel Sygma-477 is used as a regional base by the Imperial Navy, and it provides ammunition, ordnance, repairs & resupplies for Imperial shipping. *'Population: '''58 million 000 000 *'Government:' Naval dictatorship. Sygma-477 is directly ruled by the Imperial Navy and its official governor is the Admiral of Battlegroup IDA. This position is currently held by '''Admiral Agemmar Tenso', but as he is often away his appointed representative is Rear Admiral Genevieve Broque, an experienced logistics officer who keeps things running smoothly. 'Description' Sygma-477 was originally formed during the M37 Reclamation Crusade, as a regional marshalling point for the Crusade Fleet before they set forth into Subsectors Ionium, Mortis, and Dominus. What began as a temporary anchorage turned into a permanent Naval outpost that maintained a small presence for centuries, until the loss of Faith's Rock at the outbreak of the Third Ionian Heresy saw Sygma-477 become the Subsector's primary Naval anchorage. Located on a small airless planetoid, the facilities of Sygma-477 consist of enormous pressurised surface & subterranean structures along with a large network of orbital docks & stations. The population are not far from voidborn, and live a spaceborne lifestyle from birth as they spend their entire lives within artificial structures. *'Technology:' - Good Durable and efficient technologies are required to live on this airless world, with extensive underground transit systems and heavy armoured and defended pressurised structures housing the population and industry. *'Military:' As the home anchorage of roughly a third of Battlegroup IDA, Sygma-477 has a large naval presence and multiple capital ships can be found in orbit at any one time. The system is also extensively mined and several defence platform clusters are dotted throughout the entire system, and Navy-operated Defence Monitors patrol the space lanes. Constantly Sygma-477's ground forces are fairly weak, consisting only of the Naval Armsmen of ships & stations. *'Strategic importance: 'Media Sygma-477 is the lynchpin of Imperial control in Subsector Ionium, but aside from Agrotus there is little left in the subsector of importance (and the forge world has its own exceptional defences). *'Loyalty:' 90% The population is heavily influenced by Imperial Navy culture, and the sterile, compartmentalised living conditions mean this planet rarely experiences troubles. Recent History The discovery of a crashed thunderhawk on Sygma-477's surface in 341.M41 would eventually lead to Operation Dustmite in 357.M41 by the Ghosts of Retribution. 'Notable Locations' Externally Sygma-477 is a barren dusty rock studded with hard grey domes & blocks. Internally it is as varied as artificial environments can be. From narrow service corridors to vast green Arboreta, and hot manufactorum blocks to chilly cryo pumps and climate control stations, Sygma-477 has a diverse range of environments. *'Mosphar Point' - The primary base and control centre of Sygma-477, Mosphar Point is a massive facility built against a large mountain, the subterranean levels running deep beneath. Inside Mosphar Point are all the major command systems and around the central fortress is a large city of barracks and military services. Notable inhabitants: **'Rear Admiral Genevieve Broque' - Appointed Regent of Sygma-477, Broque is an experienced Port Officer with an extremely intelligent and calculating mind. Amongst the people she is neither popular or unpopular, but most are happy with how she keeps Sygma-477 running. **'Captain Lennard Broque' - Son of Genevieve, Lennard is also a sharp & analytical Port Officer and is expected to one day succeed his mother. **'Captain Mischa Broque' - Daughter of Genevieve. Like her family Mischa is highly intelligent but has an adventurous, aggressive streak that saw her become a Fleet Officer. She currently commands Executrix Squadron of four Firestorm class frigates, and is highly rated by her superiors. *'Keystone' - The central Naval anchorage station of Sygma-477. Keystone is a massive station and the hub og a whole network of docks & platforms. Keystone bristles with defensive guns and is surrounded by supporting defence platforms, in addition to the multiple capital ships & escort squadrons docked here at any given time. It is also home to tens of thousands of Naval port staff as well as temporary lodgings for tens of thousands of active voidsmen, and a fair chunk of the station is given over to recreational activities for voidsmen on shore leave. *'Skylight' - The largest city on Sygma-477, Skylight is a vast complex of hab-domes and underground caverns & halls that homes several million people in artificial claustrophobia. Home to the system's most affluent & influential people, Skylight is also an important industrial centre and produces many things needed by the Imperial Navy including ammunition, electronics, and personal equipment. **'The Beacon' - A magnificent cathedral located in the topmost glass dome of Skylight. This is the centre of the Ecclesiarchy in the system and plays host to thousands of worshippers daily, mostly Naval personnel. ***'Cardinal Cedron Harralax' - A former Naval officer who chose a monastic path. Harralax is immensely popular and keeps Naval morale very high **'Residential Regions' - Extensive underground hab-blocks and densely packed enclosed towers house much of the population, while the affluent dwell in luxurious bio-domes outside the main city. As with any environmentally sealed structures the areas are generally cramped and sterile, and can breed dens of crime despite the efforts of Naval provosts. ***'Locke Dynasty' - A naval dynasty with a long & proud history of service. The Lockes are well respected and talented officers but have never broken into the highest Admiralty ranks. Notable members: ****'Captain Havern Locke' - The current patriarch of the Dynasty and commander of the Lunar-class Cruiser Battleborn. *****'Lieutenant Emely Locke' - Daughter and eldest child of Havern. Emely is a Flight officer and Flight Leader under her uncle on the Ballaenus. *****'Sublieutenant Sander Locke' - Son and youngest child of Havern, Sander is a Fleet Officer and currently serves a prestigious assignment as a Gunnery Officer on the Pillar of the Righteous. ****'Commander Regus Locke' - Havern's younger brother, Regus is a Flight Officer and current Flight Marshal of the Ballaenus. *****'Sublieutenant Ninah Locke' - Daughter of Regus. Ninah is also a Flight Officer on the Ballaenus and serves as her cousin Emely's wingman. ***'Jarred Dynasty' - A wealthy family that owns a large manufacturing corporation on Sygma-477. Their smoking forges craft macroshells, armour plaates, and all kinds of personal equipment for void use. While the Navy is their biggest customer they also have a large customer base of Chartist Captains. ***'Denbesson Dynasty' - This famous family are well known on Sygma-477 as well as the Navy at large, for they produce and distribute large amounts of entertainment media aimed at voidfarers & naval personnel, and have a respectable history of service themselves. ****'Merrick Denbesson' - An older, dedicated thespian with an immense talent for portraying military men. He has played everything from toiling voidsmen to commanding Admirals, and brings an air of nobility & righteousness to every one. His grandiose performances never fail to improve recruitment, inspiring civilians with an image of noble service. ****'Lieutenant Commander Brendon Denbesson' - Fleet officer who serves as Master-at-Arms on a capital ship. A competent & skilled fighter, Brendon is an inspiring leader with a heroic build & chiselled jaw, and features in many Naval propaganda publications. ****'Lieutenant Giselle Denbesson' - A glamorous Port Officer who serves on Keystone. Giselle is a talented singer and dancer who performs frequently in shows and publications for Naval Personnel and is an immensely popular pinup thanks to her morale bolstering photoshoots and calendars. Category:Planet Category:Imperial World Category:Imperial Navy Category:Subsector Ionium